Faunus plus Vampire
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Not everyday that a Faunus gets thrown into a school full of Youkai and Kino Caerwyn is the poor soul that did. With his temper and his inability to be 'normal' around women can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Faunus + Vampire**

_Not everyday that a Faunus gets thrown into a school full of Youkai and Kino Caerwyn is the poor soul that did. With his temper and his inability to be 'normal' around women can he survive?_

**Chapter 1: Before the Opening Cermony**

A lone figure stood in the middle of a greyed dark forest, a young man with swept back white hair, gold eyes, and a stylized mask that wrested over the lower half of his face and well worn work gloves that refused to take off. He wore a green blazer and khaki pants that was as ugly as the landscape around the school that it was a uniform of. The one thing that was a positive about the school uniform was that it covered the majority of his body.

The new student made his way down the road, supposedly unfazed by the macabre halloween themed environment around him. For the most part he thought it was strange how youkai seemed to like morbid, dark, and eerie environments, his best guess was that some monster a long time ago thought 'dead stuff' instead of daffodils to decorate his garden. As a faunus, actually as a _half_-faunus he was raised around faunus (aka people with animals parts) and humans and lived in places that weren't _intentionally _depressing and scary as the Youkai like the Werewolves and Vampires live.

Eventually he made his way to the front of the school...which happened to be a massive gothic medieval castle that would make the perfect movie set for a high fantasy villain's lair.

'Alright Kino,' he mentally asked himself, "what kind of messed-up school did you sign up for?"

_**Flashback End**_

_On the sofa to the opposite of Kino were two people. One of them was a beautiful woman with dark skin and long dark red hair, the other was a man that looked just like him but older, taller, and especially more built. Though they seemed like regular working class civilians, just a look behind at their collection of Animal Head and walls of weapons made it clear that they were ex-hunters, the people in charge of fighting the animal-esque monsters called Grimm. _

_His parents Caine and Miranda Caerwyn wanted to sit down with him; supposedly to have a talk with him about his education. Which he didn't need to since he graduated from Beacon Academy at a young age with flying colors. That and bribing Headmaster Professor Ozpin with nice Pair of boots so he didn't have to learn the history of South East literature at a__combat school for Hunters__._

"_Mom. Dad." started Kino, "Why do you want me to go to this Yokai Academy if Oki and Kawa are both going to college? I'm the middle child and Kawa is going even if she's still a kid."_

"_Kino your older and younger sister's aren't going to college." replied Caine._

_Caine narrowed his eyes, "What's this about?"_

_**Flashback End**_

While he grumbled to himself, he felt a faint power signature. That kept growing. It was dark, not evil but one step away from it. Instinctively the faunus started to finger his grip on his twin tonfa.

'LEFT!'

Kino raised his left tonfa up and instantly felt immense force impacting his forearm. Powerful as was, he slid back a few inches but he never flinched. In response he retaliated with a right swing, causing his attacker to pull back.

"The hell do you want vampire!?" he growled.

His attacker was a vampiress, admittedly a very beautiful and mature one with height, curves, and an endowment. Clad in thick but still form accentuating armor, she was intimidating, especially as hid her true face behind a frightening gothic mask.

"Fight me." she said.

"Why?" he responded.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't."

The vampire lunged at him again with the same high-powered kick, he weaved to side and dashed away in order to get into a fighting stance.

"And why do you want to kill me?"

She didn't answer as a demonically powered fist connected with gut.

"The Hell!?"

Another fist flew and struck him right in his jaw. Kino stumbled before growling.

'that's it!' he thought.

Putting pressure on his legs, he threw himself at his assailant. A spinning tonfa smashed into her rib. Another went straight into her stomach. She herself pulled down as Kino's knee directly connected with her head. The Vampiress reeled back but the Faunus never allowed her to recover.

A sharp jab. A violent elbow spike. and leg sweep that ended with a bone-crushing stomp on her chest. Enraged, the adrenaline pumped faunus seemed ready to kill his now downed attacker if it weren't for her words.

"Good." she smirked.

Kino was somehow thrown off of her with overwhelming supernatural pressure. He slammed right into a tree with a hard resounding thump. The Faunus struggled to lift his tonfa, his body weighed down by the shear volume. Undeterred Kino flared his Aura and finally broke free before another strong blow shattered the same tree that he was pinned to.

"Very good." she continued, "I can see why the Academy Chairman asked for you specifically."

His aura flared up again as he rocketed towards the vampire. He shouldered her and followed with an aura boosted tonfa blow to her face. A third miscalculated blow flew wide and the vampire responded by grabbing on to the unfortunate arm and squeezed. hard. Kino would have screamed in pain had it not been for his scream of rage. Naturally short-tempered he exploded in anger proceeded to take his one good arm and continued to savagely beat away.

To the vampire's surprise, her armor was breaking apart. It was supposed to be able to resist point blank explosives yet it was now cracking under his repeated blows.

Kino's ferocity was overwhelming. After a one sided volley of blows he kicked the vampire away as she slammed into a distant boulder, causing cracks to grow in the large rock.

"Tell me Vampire," he growled, "What do you want from me?"

Even through it all the masked vampiress continued to smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because," she said, "you are what they say you are."

Confused for only a few moments, he never noticed the blinding magic force that floored him. Even as he got up the second after, it was already too late. She was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a clearing a good distance from the fight scene was the same armored vampire that attacked the faunus, she leaned on a tree tending to wounds.

"**So?"**

"He'll do."

"**I'm glad to hear that."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though roughed up, Kino quickly recovered. It was his nature to get back up quickly, his training and his own faunus heritage made sure of it. In only a few minutes the stiffness in his limb had subsided. The problem now was to report to the Academy Chairman and find out what the hell was going on. He brushed the dust off his uniform and straightened his shirt and blazer before resuming his walk towards the school.

After walking down the front campus he could tell by the sparse number of students and staff that he was early. To his chagrin he was so early that the doors to main office were locked shut. Sighing, Kino sat on one of the handful of chairs placed adjacent to the door, cleaning his tonfa to pass the time.

'why would a vampire strike me out of the blue?' he thought, 'they like to fight. But I didn't leak out killing intent.'

More thoughts kept running through his mind; many following the same premise. He had finished polishing his tonfa a second time before he stopped.

'was this why mom and dad wanted to split us up?'

Kino took out his phone and frowned.

'no reception.'

To his left was a payphone. He frowned again.

'number out of coverage area.'

The Faunus cursed at his bad luck, stuck in a gothic horror school, inexplicably attacked by a vampire, and now he couldn't even contact home.

"Excuse me, do you need something?"

The monotone voice came from a girl with short purple hair in a sweater. The girl had a golden locket around her neck and lollipop in her mouth that seemed well chewed. She was attractive especially with the soft albeit blank look to her.

"Oh." he replied, "sorry for my language. Just a bunch of personal stuff that's been bothering me."

"Personal stuff?" she tilted her head.

"Nothing much." he understated, "handled worse things before. right now I just need to talk to the Chairman."

"The chairman?"

"yeah. Do you need to speak with him also?"

The woman shook her head, "no. I'm just wandering."

"wandering?" he asked.

"Nothing else to do."

"Paperwork?"

"done."

"Unpacking?"

"done."

"Meeting up with friends?"

That question caused the girl to shrug. Her mood turned from flat curiosity to sadness; Kino could feel that the air grew very, very cold quickly.

"I don't have friends." she said in a depressed tone, "I never had them either."

"do you want one?"

The question threw the fellow student of guard; he could tell by how the atmosphere suddenly turned to normal.

"d-do you want to be my friend?"

Kino nodded, "sure why not?" he stretched out his hand, "Kino Caerwyn, freshman."

"Mizore…" she responded, cautiously stretching out her hand, "Mizore Shirayuki, also a freshman."

They shook hands, underneath his mask Kino smiled, "nice to meet you Shirayuki-san."

"nice to meet you to."

An unexpectedly warm smile was now etched on Mizore's face, without thinking Kino muttered something he would later regret, "beautiful…"

"eh?"

'uh-oh'

Kino immediately responded, "sorry. I just realized that you were very pre-"

The faunus slapped his hand over his mask covered mouth.

"well." he said, "I think I'll come back here a later time. Nice to meet you."

He quickly left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" . .stupid…."

Kino of the Okinawa Trio repeatedly slammed his head into a wall at his ineptitude towards woman. He could ambush a Beowolf while wearing a suit made up of raw meat, fight one on one with S-class youkai, but woman? no. He fumbles, he starts out normal then he sputters out. While others would believe that he doesn't make a fool of himself all the time, Kino knows that the times he did ended badly. That is why he never ever decided to take up the Valkyrie Family's offer for Super Happy Fun Time Vale Big Adventure.

The first one ended with him waking up stuffed in a garbage can outside the local Flames of Youth fraternity/cult chapterhouse.

The second ended with him somehow getting the belt for some underground Grimm Rodeo competition and inexplicable owing an important businessman _questionable _magazines. Not the Pornographic kind.

After making a noticeable dent, Kino looked to see a youkai in a black trenchcoat and yellow armband with PSC printed on it. The youkai could be described as being a dark blue haired, red eyed pretty boy, he glared at Kino but that changed after staring at the Faunus's traumatised eyes..

"Super Happy Fun Time Vale Big Adventure?" the youkai asked, on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Kino nodded, "Super Happy Fun Time Vale Big Adventure."

By queue the Youkai collapsed into a fetal position mumbling, "too many chickens…too many chickens…."

Having recovered Kino patted his fellow sufferer in the shoulder, "search online for Epilogue, its a support group."

The faunus then made a round through the school, hopefully by then Mizore would be gone and he can then find some answers.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Killing Intent and something more sinister and …. perverse slammed into his face. Judging by the screams and the aura emitted, Kino understood that someone here wanted to do very bad things to a girl. Instantly enraged, he exerted extra Aura power into his legs as flew off brandishing Tonfa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All succubi are known for their beauty and for their seductive nature, at times that backfires. Kurumu Kurono was one example, she had a dedicated admirer, which wouldn't be so terrible if it weren't for the fact that said admirer was an S-class Youkai and was the worst kind of stalker only seen in movies.

In front of her was a pale vampiric teen that 'could' be considered attractive to certain woman. They were in one of the many hidden corners of the massive campus and he stood over her torn clothed body with crazed anger.

"why!?" he screamed, "why do you choose him over me?"

She didn't choose anyone. Succubi had the ability to charm the men around them, either through skill or their magic power. By nature and succubus way of life, she would seek out and charm as many men as possible to find her Destined One, her one true soulmate.

The vampire assumed that he was hers. He continued to walk towards her, eyes filled with rage, lust, and unpredictability.

"You!" he continued, "you'll pay for this! You cheater! You bitch! I'll-"

The vampire fell as a large blur brutally impacted him, abruptly falling unconscious as he slammed into the ground, body covered in dozens of blows not seen a moment ago. Just to make sure the blur kicked the vampire a few times in the gut before staring at the blue haired succubus.

Kurumu's savior was another student, one that she recognized just at that moment. Not every day would you find a masked stranger that could resist a succubus' magic charm.

"So its you I saved. The one who kept staring at me weirdly an hour ago."

"you, your that…" started Kurumu.

"The name's Kino. By my guess your a succubus and bloodsucker on the ground is the evil clingy kind of guy."

Kurumu nodded.

"come on I'll help you up," he said, offering his hand, "don't worry about the nut I was going to talk to the staff anyway."

Accepting his offer, she grabbed his hand and made sure that Kino could see her...assets.

'well,' she thought, 'he could do just fine.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kino onthe other hand, was silently screaming inside his mind, 'WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW!? SHE'S HITTING ON ME!'

Even as he quietly freaked out, the faunus felt a familiar, cold sensation.

'AND NOW I GOT MY OWN STALKER TOO!?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Here it is the first chapter of my rewrite of Huntsman Plus Vampire. I've made a lot of changes and have new ideas that I plan to add in. If you got a comment on this fic just review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"speech"

'thoughts'

XXXX

In a bus were three people. one unsettling and suspicious bus driver who multitasked driving, smoking, and malevolently chuckling; the second was a beautiful white haired vampiress with red eyes; the third was a brown haired human whose hardened eyes contrasted with his soft features.

"Moka," said the human, "Wouldn't my attendance raise some eyebrows?"

"Tsukune," she responded, "As mates we are expected to attend the same school."

"But why Yokai Academy of all places?"

"Because human and faunus schools are full of immature lechers."

"Not as bad as yokai school; You know how belligerent they are."

Moka shrugged, "Would it be stereotypical to say that I want show people their place."

Tsukune face palmed, "I get it. Vampires are proud S-Class Youkai that like to fight. I'm surprised I don't see so many in the Combat Tournaments."

"Oh? what about the Remnant Games 2008?"

"Human Phyrra Nikos got Gold, Insect Faunas Oki Caerwyn got Silver, and Tengu Youkai Haiji Miyamoto got Bronze. Not a single Vampire made it to the semi-finals."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"how?"

"Because a Shuzen didn't enter."

Tsukune shook his head and sighed, 'we got a long way to go...'

Meanwhile the Driver still continued down the road to Yokai Academy, first noticing a certain group of individuals in armor dead ahead.

He took a puff of his cigar then smirked.

**Looks like we'll be late today...**

XXXX

"And after I got a clear upper hand she just left."

In the large office of Yokai Academy Chairmen Mikogami was the sole faunus of Yokai Academy and a man hidden under white priest robes.

Otherwise known as The Exorcist, Tenmei Mikogami radiated power. Subtle enough that the 'weak' couldn't sense it but since Kino was...different from most people he could feel it in his bones and was fighting the urge to grab the knife hidden in his sleeve and attack the obviously superior combatant in front of him.

"**Primal Instincts Kino?" **boomed the man's voice.

The teenager nodded, "my apologies."

Mikogami chuckled, "**don't be. This school was built for impulsive Yokai teenagers. And you know how some are. I'm surprised that obsessive vampire hasn't seeked retribution."**

"Hit hard. Hit fast. Don't let them catch you."

"**Your combat doctrine?"**

"Caerwyn combat doctrine."

"**I have made the right decision. Judging by your capabilities I see that you are worthy of the task at hand."**

"and that task is?"

"**to be part of a larger group effort to combat a certain...organization that has remained elusive even from my...associates."**

"Was my attacker one of them?"

"**Was one of them. You see, I had to test you-"**

"YOU WHAT!?" jumped up Kino, "You sicced a crazed blood sucker on me!?"

"**Calm yourself Kino…"**

"Why should I?"

"**Sit down Kino."**

"I am not going to-"

"**Sit. Down."**

Kino sat down.

"**Your files were correct apparently,"** said an unphased Exorcist, "**Insect Faunus specifically a Warrior Bug of the Berserker type sub classification. **_**Very **_**violent and aggressive due to brain wiring and hormones. It also said that this was your only black spot in your school records."**

Mikogami paused to look at Kino who swallowed a single pill from a pocket dispenser in his hand.

"**and you skip your suppressive medication constantly. Ostensibly because it weakens your fighting capabilities."**

"It does. I'm sorry Chairman but the feelings I get from this...thing had made me doubt whether I need these pills at all."

"**exactly how strong is your medication?"**

"I'd be twice as dead today."

"**Not every opponent of this group is a vampire, there are as many humans and faunus as there are yokai. I prefer you take your medication. I never like wild cards."**

"Understood." Kino nodded before moving to leave.

"**Besides I wouldn't want to make the finest tailor and leatherworker of the region to work angrily now would we?"**

Kino looked back.

"Catalog, Personal, or Custom?"

"**Custom,"** Mikogami grinned as he took out a piece of paper that he had in his desk safe.

The Faunus looked and grimaced.

A Very,Very childish drawing that was complete and utter crap and an insult to the very concept of fashion and the art design thereof.

"..."

"**Good right?"**

"...I think this will cost extra. This is going to be a...complex...long job."

XXXX

While Kino was discussing the creation of an _alleged _pair of boots with the chairman. Outside the room two attractive teenage yokai girls were waiting for Mr. Perfect to finish up.

"So…." started Kurumu, "you like Kino?"

"Yes…" Mizore replied, "I am deeply in love with him and vow to carry his children."

"..."

"and you?"

"...I like him."

"..."

"..."

"how much?"

Kurumu paused, 'why do I like him? Just because he's a nice guy who is also powerful doesn't mean I'm in love with him.'

Just then she could hear Kino ready to leave, also grumblings about...Boots?

"I can do with Grimm Hide but the price for Grimm Scales have been going up." Kino mumbled, "then again if Werewolf would allow me to use a razor…"

Both girls stared at him.

"I uh…" he panicked, "I'm a bit a of a tailor. Footwear, specifically boots are my specialty."

"ohhhh…." they both nodded.

"..."

"..."

"Well Kurumu-san, Mizore-san," said Kino, "since the opening ceremony is still not starting yet what do you think we should do?"

Both girls shrugged.

XXXX

Moka Akashiya, fitting of proud vampire warrior race could handle a fight well. The attackers themselves were a mixed bag of youkai. Orcs, Lizardmen, the kind of Yokai known for brutish strength and speed.

The silver haired vampiress had already taken down three of the armored ambushers when she noticed that the bus driver was leaning on his vehicle in the distance.

"Aren't you going to do something!?" she growled.

"**I am,**" he replied, "**waiting for you two to get back on the bus.**"

"Why you…"

"**Lady I'm just your **_**common **_**bus driver. I just take people places.**"

The bus driver didn't bother looking at his would be attacker, he only lifted his cigar and nonchalantly shoving it into the armored yokai's eyes. In pain, the member of the Ambush collapsed on the ground writhing in agony.

"**I also don't like people messing with my uniform.**" he continued, straightening his tie, "**A bus driver always tries to look clean and proper on the job.**"

As another attacker tried to go at him, he simply stepped back and let the man fall on the ground in a rather unpleasant position with his sword jabbed into himself

Sighing, The Bus Driver looked down at the two yokai groaning in pain, "**They never learn do they?**"

While the attackers were trying (and failing) to confront the Bus Driver, the Human-Yokai teen couple was in the middle of the fight.

Moka who preferred hand to hand, liked to finish enemies off with her high powered flying kicks. Tsukune had also preferred hand to hand but became increasingly interested in fighting with his whip Belmont.

For some reason Moka and Other vampires never liked it.

With the strength of a vampire and a human capable of standing alongside a vampire, they made short work. The last one collapsing on the ground, beaten heavily but not dead.

"You're rusty Tsukune" said Moka.

"I don't remind people of their place everyday Moka." he shrugged, "hopefully we can get some an-"

Each and every downed Yokai burst into flames, all of them screaming in agony as they died. Both teenagers were shocked and the vivid spectacle had just only now made them avert their eyes.

The only one not shaken was the Bus Driver who tossed away his cigar stub and took out another Cigar Stick, lighting it with the fire of a nearby burning corpse.

'**well...this is going to be more fun than expected**.'

XXXX

Picking up the phone, Mikogami grimaced. He spoke with the Bus Driver then hanged up. A moment later he dialed up another phone number.

XXXX

As if possessed by a madman Kino was already half way threw the last seams of the dress in front of him. Kurumu, who found that she packed her least favorite and most garish dress had given it to the Insect Faunus who betted that he could make improvements in the one hour before opening ceremony.

Kino's hobby was tailoring and leatherworking, more or less his go to for stress relief. That why he does it...a lot. With the accumulated rage stuck inside him he channeled it into his work.

It was done with forty minutes to spare.

He always carried Tailor and Leatherwork tools with him; always top of the line, the fastest and most accurate.

After taking a look at his handiwork he nodded and left. He made his way towards the female dorms where Kurumu and Mizore had just finished some last minute reorganizing. To his surprise Mizore had already left, leaving Kurumu alone in front of the doorway.

"Finished?" she said, "That quick?"

"I have a knack for it."

"okay then…"

Putting away the dress in Dorm Lobby's locker section, Kurumu again turned to look at the Faunus.

By her observations she felt him being the most likely candidate since the men so far, especially the vampire stalker were either perverts, creepily obsessive, or both. So at that point she decided to test him a bit more. Since succubi find a man that they mate for life, they can't be too careful.

"Thanks Kino," she smiles, seductively.

"Uh...s-sure" he nods shakily.

'well,' she smirked, 'Our brave little faunus has a problem with girls.'

"Whats the matter?" she continued, subtly emphasizing her chest.

"n-nothing…" he sputtered.

'bingo.'

Flustered, the Faunus couldn't react as Kurumu used her _extra _strength Charming magic. The succubus giggled, 'now let's see if he's really a good candidate.'

"Kino-kun~3" she flirted.

"yes…" he replied flatly.

"What is the most romantic thing you could do to a woman?"

"this…"

Forcefully, he embraced her intimately, wrapping his arms around her back. Held her with his arms, removed his mask and planted a very deep kiss that would make any casanova spit out his drink. The kind seen in corny Romance films and in Super Happy Fun Time Vale Big Adventure Ero-Edition/Valentines Day Edition.

Naturally she was extremely shocked. So shocked that she passed out a deep red, in doing so releasing her hold on the faunus.

The last thing she did hear was an unexpectedly high pitched yelp from the normally masculine Kino, "eep."


End file.
